No is for Naga
by NotCras
Summary: Korra is young and currently learning healing from Katara. When she can't get it, she leaves in frustration, ultimately stumbling upon a polar bear dog dwelling. Through an accident, Korra is thrust with taking care of what will be her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Here is a little story about how Korra came to meet Naga. This is not the only part, and there will be more to it. (like how she got named Naga and whatnot.) This is my first avatar fan-fiction, I hope you like it! Personally I'm loving the new series (and the old series is possibly my favorite tv show ever) and just HAD to do something for it. xD

Soon I'll be putting these author notes on my blog, which I haven't touched since finals started. Keep an eye out! I have a bunch of Mass Effect fan-fictions as well. Check them out! Finally, I would love it if you guys would leave reviews for me, it helps me with my writing, you guys get to give your opinions and whatnot (and ultimately get better stories from me) so I think it's a win-win right?

* * *

AGH _Why can't I just do this?_

Korra looked down at what she was doing. Or at least what she was trying to do. The water she was bending just simply wouldn't glow and perform healing on the dummy she was practicing on. _Stupid dummy. _

"Relax your hands Korra, there's no way you're going to heal with hands tensed out as yours are."

"I'm trying sifu Katara, I'm trying!" Korra snapped impatiently back at her master. Katara answered with a chuckle.

"But that's the problem, you're trying too hard." She advised. Softly she grabbed Korra's young hands and massaged the hands to get rid of the muscle tension. "There we go, try now."

Korra again attempted to heal the dummy. Again met with failure, Korra then turned the healing water into an icicle and impaled the dummy with it.

"You won't get anywhere with healing if your first instincts are to impale the very thing you want to heal when you fail."

"But I can't do it! You saw me trying! Maybe I'm just supposed to be a fighter and not a healer." Korra exclaimed in frustration. She turned away from the dummy with her arms crossed.

"Well we won't get any farther with that kind of attitude. We are done for today." Katara walked up to and patted Korra on the shoulder. "Don't worry I know you have it in you."

"Humph." Korra walked out sullen and angry at her failure. _I'm the avatar, and originally a water bender, so why can't I do this?_

As Korra walked out of the training building, the white lotus commander walked in to check up on Katara.

"How is her progress?"

"It goes well, but I think she has hit a stumbling block with healing."

"Perhaps it is because she only concentrates on the physical aspects of bending. I told you it was wise to hold her back until she learns the spiritual side."

"That is indeed the problem, but you forget that she is young. She will learn it all in due time."

"I am not convinced. Out of curiosity, what it is that she must learn to heal?"

"She must learn the fragility and strength of life."

"Pfft. We'll see how **that** goes."

Korra walked out of the training building to a clear day sky. She punched fire into the sky in frustration. _When will I ever need healing anyway, it's not like I'm going to use it during a fight._ She walked in a circle debating what to do. After a minute or two she stopped and stomped the ground. The shockwave that she sent out knocked over a nearby guard tower. She watched in horror as the white lotus guard fell from the tower and went through the room of the adjacent building. _Nice job Korra, I guess this is a bad place to blow off steam._ In the confusion following the guard tower collapse, Korra slipped outside the camp.

* * *

Korra found a nice ice cliff to sit on top of. It was located about a 5 minute walk from the camp, but far enough that she won't endanger anyone. _Alrighty Korra, I guess it's time to let loose_.  
She bended and froze water into several people like shapes. They were crude, however they would serve her purposes easily. She stomped a rock into the air and with a jumping tornado kick sent it flying into the nearest ice doppelganger. _This is what I should be learning, fighting techniques, not stupid healing._ The next two were melted from two simultaneous fire blasts, and the rest Korra sliced in half with her water whips. _It's what I enjoy anyway._ She formed some more ice people and went to work destroying them all as well.

Korra went a little into the night wrecking ice people right and left. Finally, she decided on one last round before heading back to the camp. _Time to end it with fireworks._ She raised ice people on all sides of her. Spinning in a circle, she fired out a blast that was sent in all directions and melted all of the surrounding people. She clapped her hands together in satisfaction, not hearing the cracking ice under her. _I feel much better now._

CRACK!

By the time Korra did hear the ice, it was too late. She tried to scamper to safer ground, but before she could the cliff gave way and she found herself tumbling down in her very own avalanche.

Korra hit the water hard. Ice chunks littered the sea where she landed and she climbed up on them. Along the cliff was a small landing and a cave. _I need a place to dry up._

Korra used the ice chunk as a boat and bended the water in front of the chunk in order to propel it forward. She reached the landing and ran into the cave. She waterbended the water out of her clothes, but the damage was done. Korra was still cold as it was getting to be night.

She sat down at the mouth of the cave. She looked around but the avalanche had made her lose her sense of direction. _Guess I'm staying a while._ Korra stood up and produced a small flame in her hand. The cave stretched on and curved off to the side. She began to creep down the cave.

The cave path wound a little bit, but eventually opened up into a large cavern. The cavern had a pool of water in the middle, and a stench of animal welcomed Korra. When it reached her nose, her face showed her displeasure. _Eh, yuck._

Korra took some steps into the cavern and looked around. She could see other cave paths that lead to this very same cavern. Fearing for her safety, she produced walls of ice at each entrance, and in the pool on the floor. _Don't want anything creeping up on me while I spend the night here._

An adorable little polar bear dog approached the young avatar from behind.

**bk!** It squeaked. Korra jumped in surprise. She leapt behind a small ice stalagmite and peered out at the baby. _So much for that._

**bk!** Upon seeing what had given her the jump, Korra came out from hiding.

"AWWW look at you, you'we so cute." Korra cooed as she approached the baby. She picked it up and gave it a hug. "You are so adowable!"

**bk!** Sh_e must be agreeing with me._ Korra continued to hug the little baby polar bear dog. "O your fuw is so soft!" She complimented.

**bk!** The baby agreed. Korra held the baby out in front of her. "Who's the cutest of them all?"

**ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!**

A terrible roar was heard, not coming from the baby. Korra turned around with the baby in her arms to witness the mother polar bear dog break through one of the ice walls that Korra had produced. Korra looked up in terror at the mother and put the baby down. "I was only complimenting her!" She reassured the mother.

**RRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

The mother responded with a direct roar right in Korra's face. _Time to go, Korra._ Korra sprinted away from the mother. She headed for a cave path, anything to get away from this angry mother. But the mother was faster, she grabbed Korra by her clothes and threw her into the opposing wall. Korra quickly got up and went for another path. This time the mother physically blocked her path. Korra looked desperately for a way out. _Where can I go that the angry mother won't go?_

The angry mother charged her and Korra dove out of the way. Korra rammed right into the ice stalagmite that she had hid behind earlier. She her gaze followed it up and she viewed a stalactite hanging from the ceiling of the cavern. _I can go up!_

Korra ran up the stalagmite and rocketed her way up to the stalactite with the help of firebending. She created holds for her hands in the stalactite using waterbending. _Alright Korra, now what?_

The mother tried to jump up at Korra. But she realized pretty quick that she couldn't get to Korra. She walked away from the stalactite. _phew at least I'm safe up here. _Korra let out a sigh.

BOOM!

The walls of the cavern shook as Korra desperately looked around for the source of the disturbance. The mother was ramming herself into the cavern walls to try to shake the stalactite loose from the ceiling. Korra's face turned to frustration. _You've got to be kidding me._

BOOM!

Again the cavern walls shook against the mother's force. Korra could even see small cracks starting to form in the base of the icicle. "Well if you want me so bad, come and get it!" Korra yelled, conjuring up her courage.

Korra sliced the stalactite clean from the ceiling and fell with it to the cavern floor. Just as it was going to hit ground, she jumped off and landed with a roll. With fire in both her hands she searched for her assailant.

**bk!** Korra did not see where the baby was. "Where's your mother?" Korra asked. "…Where are you?" All was strangely silent.

**bk?** The baby began to cry. Korra let her guard down in confusion. _What's going on? _She looked to the center of the cave where the stalactite had fell. There lay the bleeding body of the mother polar bear dog. Korra gasped in horror.

"O no no no no no." Korra approached the mother and melted the stalactite where it stood. She took the water in her hands._ Now how did Katara do this?_ With trembling hands, Korra attempted to heal the bear. The water began to glow.

"Don't die on me mother bear dog. You've got a little crying baby here."

Korra did not notice any signs of improvement. _What am I doing wrong?_

"As a healer, there are some times when the patient is so far gone there's nothing you can do." Korra turned to see Katara standing in one of the cave path entrances. "The only way I healed Avatar Aang's lightning wound was with water from the spirit oasis up at the North Pole." She approached Korra and took her hands away from the dying mother.

The water dropped. She jumped into Katara's arms and began to cry.  
"There, there Korra." Katara reassured. She held Korra for some time before she regained herself.  
**bk!** The Korra turned and brought the baby polar bear dog into their embrace as well. "I'm sorry for killing your mother." She sniffed out.  
She put the baby down and began to walk away. The baby began to follow her. "Ah! Get away baby, go find your polar bear dog friends!" She shooed the baby away. The baby tried to come back. "Korra." Katara said as Korra shooed the baby away again. "She just lost her mother, maybe she needs someone familiar to be with and comfort her."  
"But she's a polar bear dog, sifu. You can't train those, they're wild!"  
Katara laughed. "You'd be amazed at all the things I thought were impossible but actually happened child." She put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Come, let's take your friend and get back to camp."  
"Yes sifu Katara." Korra picked up the baby and walked with Katara down one of the cave paths. "How did you find me anyway sifu Katara?"  
Katara laughed. "Well I used a trick that an old friend once used. But my friend used it with earth, and I use it with ice. You were pretty easy to find once I used that."

"You'll have to tell me what it is sometime, sifu Katara."  
When they hit the surface, several White Lotus guards were there. The commander was also there, just shaking his head.  
"Is the avatar alright?" One of the guards asked.  
"Yes she is perfectly fine… and a little wiser too." Katara answered. They all headed for the campsite.

Upon getting to the camp, Korra collapsed on her bed and went straight to sleep. The little baby cuddled up beside her. _At least you're a really good pillow._ Both fell asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's note:** WHAT? FINALLY ANOTHER NO IS FOR NAGA CHAPTER? hahaha yes its true! After a terrible bout with writers block I think I came out with a good next chapter. Got some ideas from an awesome deviant art piece (pretty much the shit and sit joke) and just generally watching tLoK and tLA. This one is a little shorter than the first, however it is not lacking in content! I hope you guys all enjoy this as much as the other chapter!

Don't really think I have anything else to say... if I do I'll just add it in.

All the stuff except my actual story belong to the great Avatar creators.

* * *

Korra awoke to a horrible smell and the sound of trickling water. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. _There are no streams here... what the heck._ She arose and looked around the room. To her horror, she watched as the baby concluded peeing against the wall and came to a seat in front of Korra. Her tail wagged vigorously.

"Ah! NO! Bad baby!" _Oh no they are so going to kill me for this._ She gave the baby a look of disappointment and waterbended the pee up and out the window. She quickly shut the window shutters when she heard the pee splash on an innocent bystander walking by the window. _Nice one, Korra._

Korra turned and surveyed the baby. "Now what am I going to do with you?" She wondered.

**bk!** Naga looked up happily. "No you don't get a say in this you troublemaker."

"Ah I see that the pot is calling the kettle black now." Katara walked into the room with a grin on her face.

"sifu Katara!" Korra hurriedly stood at attention.

"The moment I heard that poor Tenko got hit in the head with pee coming from your window, I knew that you were up." She opened the shutters again. "And if I didn't know any better, I would think that you have it out for poor Tenko." Katara turned to Korra and put her hands on her hips. "He's the one that also fell through the roof."

"Oooooh no." Korra avoided Katara's gaze. "I... I should go apologize."

Korra attempted to make her way past Katara.

"And are you just going to ditch your new friend here?"

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Korra turned to the dog. "Stay."

Katara laughed. "That won't work. You have to train her so that you CAN leave her alone. And Tenko understands that you didn't mean it."

Korra sighed. "Where do I start?"

"Let's start at the peeing part."

* * *

The baby paced and had a pained look on her face. It was in the evening of that day and she was potty training the baby. Katara watched her from the doorway with the White Lotus commander.

"She's teaching that baby polar bear dog rather quickly."

"Psh, I'll believe it when I see a potty trained polar bear dog. They aren't domesticated animals!"

"But commander, just look at their interactions. There's an understanding between them, they can feel each other."

The commander just rolled his eyes. "They understand each other because they are both trouble makers!"

Katara pretended not to hear that last comment. "You know, the only other person I've seen with that kind of bond was... well it was Aang and Appa."

"Well she IS the avatar..."

"NO! NO! Bad Baby polar bear dog! I said sit not shit!" Both heard Korra yell.

Both looked over to see the baby wagging her tail gleefully, apparently very proud of the mound of poop that it left behind. The baby then sat.

"No! Don't sit now!" Korra yelled at the baby as she brought her hand to her face in frustration.

The commander shook his head and Katara looked away.

"Almost reminds me how bad Appa was with his business."

"I don't even want to know."

They were silent for a moment, not looking at Korra cleaning up the poop. They heard Korra talking to the baby.

"At least you didn't let go of that pee I've been making you ho-" Korra suddenly went silent. "AGH YOU WERE WAITING FOR ME TO SAY THAT WEREN'T YOU!"

Both looked over again, this time to see Korra covered in pee. She looked up at both of them. "I guess I made her hold it too long."

Katara laughed.

"Child, maybe she'll listen to you better if she had a name? You can't keep calling her baby polar bear dog forever."

Korra scratched her head. "How about Foo Foo Cuddlypoops? Since he's so cuddly." She gave a troll like smile.

"Well why doesn't she name it No? That's all she says to it anyway." The commander smirked under his breath.

"Ah that's a fine idea Commander. The ancient water tribe word for No was Naga. That sounds like a fine name now doesn't it Korra?" Katara smiled when the commander face palmed.

"I like it." Korra said as she stroked the baby's fur coat. "Naga, don't pee on me ever again."

Naga lifted her head and began to lick Korra's face in acknowledgement. Korra laughed.

"Well at least I won't have to clean the pee from my face."

Both Katara and the Commander turned away in disgust.

* * *

"Well if you are my avatar animal guide as Sifu Katara said, I guess I'm going to have to take you to all my favorite spots."

Naga was sitting in front of Korra. A month had past and she was already looking bigger.

_Wow she grows faster than me._ Her front legs were starting to become more defined and her back legs more lean. She had almost doubled in size. Her barks were not the baby squeaks that Korra was used to, but instead they sounded like actual barks.

"And to celebrate passing my water bending tests, I'm going to take you outside the camp!"

Naga looked up, pretty interested in what she was saying. They had grown close in the past month, over the potty training and the simple command training that they did every day after bending training. Wherever Korra went, Naga followed. When Korra was sad, Naga acted sad. When Korra was angry, there was no one else that could approach her animal guide. Korra even came to treating Naga like a diary, telling her about everything that went on during the day and how she felt about it. Katara had told her that Avatar Aang was the same way with his sky bison, Appa. Katara had also told her about all the trouble they got into, and all the bonding that resulted from it.

_So I'm just keeping up the tradition by taking Naga outside._ Korra rationalized.

She made her way to the fence with Naga right behind her. Korra bended some snow and earth out from under the fence and brought Naga underneath.

"Now Naga there's this ice peak that during sunrise makes the sunlight separate into all these different colors, but only for an hour or so. That's what I'm going to show you." They made their way away from the camp. Korra squinted her eyes. Off in the distance she could make out the peak.

"Let's go I can see it!"

Korra began to run to the peak with Naga in close pursuit.

* * *

Korra and Naga got to the peak at the optimal time. The peak diffracted the sunlight into all the different colors. Naga sniffed at the light curiously. Korra laughed.  
"It's pretty neat isn't it?"

Naga wagged her tail. **Rah!** She agreed.

Korra laughed and stood back to let her friend investigate the colors.

"Did you hear that? I could have sworn that there's another one around here somewhere."

Korra's ears picked up something coming from around the other side of the peak.

_Another one of what?_

Korra curiously shimmied along the side of the peak until she got in view of what she had wanted to see. Water tribe hunters stood skinning the carcass of an animal that looked to be a polar bear dog. Korra immediately headed back to Naga, who was still playfully sniffing the colors.

"Come on girl, we need to leave."

But Naga would have none of it, the colors were too interesting.

"Let me just do some recon and check it out."

Korra heard the same voice speak up again.

_And now they're coming._

Korra picked up Naga and dove to the nearest snow bank to hide.

_No one would ever understand a domesticated polar bear dog, especially not these hunters._

Naga wrestled out of Korra's hands however and made her way back to the light, and into the view of the hunter doing recon. His eyes widened as he began to make his way back to get his friends.

_I can't let him get to his friends._

Korra brought the snow up around his ankles and froze it to trip him. Terrified, the hunter looked back to see Naga with a paw raised, a funny trick that Korra taught Naga to greet people with. He cried out in desperation as he got his feet free and ran back to his friends.

"I found a polar bear dog, and it bended and froze water around my ankles to try to take me out!" Korra heard him cry to his friends.

_Oh no... what have I done?_

Korra listened closely, not wanting to show herself in the process. The other hunters were laughing at his plight.

"Why don't you show us, eh Tarka?"

"Fine! I will!"

A crowd of hunters made their ways around the peak to see Naga. Naga looked up and began to raise her paw. The man jumped behind his friends in fear.

"It's going to bend! Just you watch!"

_Oh it's going to bend alright._

Korra made a fissure in the ice and directed it towards the hunters. The ice began to crack and the hunters stumbled.

**Rah!** Naga greeted them. Korra then shot the water that was present beneath the ice up through the fissure and onto the hunters.

"It really is bending!"

"O spirit, have mercy on us!"

"Quick throw the pelt away, maybe it will leave us alone!"

The hunters began to shout. In the confusion, Korra also produced a fish and attracted Naga over back to her.

"Now it's time we get out of here." She began to run with Naga beside her. "And no telling anyone about this alright?"

Both ran off together back to the camp.


End file.
